


A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by jia_kameda



Series: He mele no Kageyama [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Slight anal fingering, one sided pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jia_kameda/pseuds/jia_kameda
Summary: Kageyama's head is filled with Tendou, so much that even his dreams are being invaded...---A little extra to the Kageyama/Tendou story 'Where do I go from here?'





	A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

When Kageyama looked out of the window, something felt off. It was oddly bright for such a cloudy day, he thought. However, walking down the street it was as dark as during any normal night and he couldn't tell why the buildings surrounding him felt so familiar despite not looking like any places close to the neighbourhood he lived in. 

Had he gone home?, he wondered as he came across Ukai's small convenience store in the middle of nowhere. He hadn’t encountered any people but thought little of it. He thought even less of it when he entered Ukai's store and the first person he saw was Tendou, clad in the very same outfit he had worn back in that sports bar. Quickly looking out of the window behind him, Kageyama noticed that it was bright afternoon, not the time for such an outfit, but who knew? Tendou was eccentric at times... The red-haired man looked ravishing nonetheless and his smile was just divine. 

"Found your way here, I see," Tendou laughed, though Kageyama had a hard time figuring out what was so funny about the two of them being in a small room together.

There was suddenly a door behind him and no windows. Kageyama somehow knew about that door and the lack of windows in this room but couldn't recall what the door looked like or how they had entered the room. But what did it matter? There was a desk to his left. No chair, no windows again, but a shelf with what looked like books and boxes behind Tendou. There was hardly any space between them.The room couldn't be bigger than maybe two square meters, but the red-haired man stepped closer, pressing Kageyama against the door behind him and their bodies together. 

"I know you want this," was the only warning he got before their lips met and their tongues started a playful battle. 

Oh yes, he wanted this alright. He also wanted the hands that suddenly started to roam his body and the heat that started spreading in his gut. He stretched and leaned into the touch, letting his own hand dive into Tendou’s spikey hair and his lower back, making sure they were as close as they could get. 

A small gasp escaped his mouth when Tendou’s mouth suddenly touched his neck and sucked at the sensitive skin. 

“Like that?” Tendou mumbled. Kageyama moaned in encouragement as Tendou’s mouth continued to travel downwards. The red-haired man dropped to his knees and nudged his head under Kageyama’s black t-shirt. 

A shudder of pleasure run down Kageyama’s spine. He panted and hastened to free himself of the cloth that covered his body but restricted Tendou’s access to skin. 

He had no idea where his shirt went but was elated when Tendou’s mouth latched on to one of his nipples and teeth started to tease him gently. 

“Please…” 

“Please what?” Tendou glanced up. 

Kageyama rolled his hips, making sure the bulge in them touched Tendou’s inexplicably naked chest – when had he taken off his orange jacket and the shirt, he had been wearing underneath? – But Tendou refused to understand what Kageyama was asking for. 

“Please what, Tobio?” He chanted and teased the nipple again. “Tell me.” 

Kageyama whined but complied. “Touch me,” he whispered, suddenly feeling shy. 

“Touch you?” Tendou grinned. “Here, Tobio?” He pinched the other nipple, extracting a low groan from Kageyama. “Or here?” He grabbed one of his butt cheeks. 

“No…” Kageyama whined. “Though- that felt- great too…” 

Tendou smirked at him. “So, what is it you want me to touch?” His tone was as teasing as his touches. 

Kageyama blushed some more. He grabbed Tendou’s hand and put it on the bulge in his pants. Rolling his hips once more. 

“Oh, here?” Tendou chuckled and caressed Kageyama’s penis through the thin fabric of his pyjama trousers. The touch elicited another moan from Kageyama, which made Tendou smile and he moved his head to where his hand was. “Do you want me to...?” He blew softly at the bulge. Kageyama shuddered and nodded. This time, Tendou did not tease but made short work of the trousers. 

Kageyama’s penis sprung free. Tendou immediately latched on to it. He planted soft kisses along the length of it, opened his lips and let his squishy tongue travel up and down the shaft. 

Kageyama let his head fall back. He let his mouth fall open like Tendou’s mouth fell open. He gasped when the red heat engulfed him. He started to pant and rocked his hips. 

The sounds of his pleasure filled the large gym they were standing in. Kageyama’s back was against the wall bars. He raised his arm and grabbed on to one of the rungs. With his other hand he wove through Tendou’s silky locks. 

Tendou was still on his knees. Sucking at the dick, simultaneously caressing Kageyama’s buttocks, one slick finger teasing his hole. The finger circled the rim and moved past the ring of muscles to exit it with a plop. When Kageyama whimpered, Tendou re-inserted the finger and started his search for that sweet spot in earnest. 

It didn’t take long before Kageyama’s breath became ragged and he started to tear at Tendou’s hair. “I’m-,“ he panted “I’m close…” but Tendou didn’t move his head away. And so when he came, his cum travelled down Tendou’s throat. 

Kageyama’s heart raced as he looked down at Tendou kneeling there, releasing the penis slowly while swallowing with a satisfied smile. Kageyama blinked, unable to believe what just had happened. 

Unable to comprehend that everything had been just a dream.

Unable to comprehend why his trousers felt all wet and gross…


End file.
